Fire
|artist = LLP ft. Mike Diamondz |year = 2015 |dlc = |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Intense |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = / |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 127 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Fire |audio = |choreo = Jerky Jessyhttps://instagram.com/p/Bj5umOTn2jH/ |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Fabso Ouatéveur (P2)File:Fire fabso proof.png }}"Fire" by LLP featuring Mike Diamondz is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by two men. P1 P1 is wearing a yellow beanie, a pair of sunglasses, a long-sleeved shirt with purple arms, turquoise elbows and top, yellow center and blue bottom, a pair of orange pants, a black belt, purple socks, and a pair of yellow sneakers. P2 P2 is wearing a light-orange cap with a brim that is white on top and purple below, a pair of sunglasses, a shirt with purple, yellow, black, and blue squares on it, a black watch on his right wrist, turquoise shorts, yellow socks, and a pair of black sneakers with white laces and soles. Fire coach 1.png|P1 Fire coach 2.png|P2 Background The routine is set within a video-game. The routine begins with "Fire" written in the background and shows "Start" and "Options", like in a video game. There is a flame that "chooses" what the player wants, making the two coaches get revealed. Then, the background changes to purple and appears to be a character selection menu, and the characters are changed. The "selected characters" are coaches from previous games: *''24K Magic'' (Classic) (P2) *''Fire'' (P2) *''Animals'' (Classic) (P2) *''Automaton'' (Classic) *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''Another One Bites the Dust'' (Classic) (P1) *''Beep Beep I’m A Sheep'' *''I Gotta Feeling (Classic) *Circus'' (Classic) (P1) *''Into You'' *''Diamonds'' (Classic) *''John Wayne'' (Classic) *''Kool Kontact'' (P2) *''Best Song Ever'' (P4) *''Sayonara'' *''Fire'' (P1) The background then changes into a "LOADING" screen. "LOADING" is seen flickering and shaking, with some fruits like pineapples and watermelons on the loading line. At some parts, the background zooms in. Then, the background changes to two men that resemble the coaches running in their own path (orange and light blue), making it look like a video game (collecting hearts and pineapples, and jumping over obstacles). Then, the word "Fire" appears in the background as a title and is repeated multiple times. Thereafter, the background changes to orange pixels and pixelated characters that explode are seen. The background then returns to the previous scene, but this time, with "Bullet" as the title. After the first Gold Move happens, there is a yellow blur on the screen that is changed to a sliced watermelon and "YOU WIN" is flickering. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Point to each other while nodding. P1 does this while squatting to the left and P2 does this while squatting to the right. Gold Move 2: Raise both of your arms. This is the last counted move of the routine. Fire gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Fire gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Fire GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Fire gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *"C**k", "hard", "po***ny", "cooky", "woody", and "making love" are censored. **"C**k" and "making love" were not censored in the gameplay teasers. **"Making" is still shown in the lyrics. *When the lyrics "I know you are" are shown for the first time, the word "are" is missing, but when it is sung the second time, the word "are" is present. *The thumbnails of the UK and other European teasers for the song misspell “LLP” as “LPP”. *In the preview, glowing effects are applied on the dancers after the first chorus. *In the teaser, P1 from the Classic routine of Where Are You Now? can be seen. *In a preview from Instagram, the coaches turn light blue after the chorus ends. However, in the final version, the coaches do not turn light blue. *In the postcard of the character selection menu, different coaches can be seen instead of the one of the routine. *P1 s avatar originally had a collar, but it was removed. Gallery Game Files Fire cover generic.png|''Fire'' fire_cover_online_kids.png|''Fire'' (Kids Mode) Fire cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_1817609299f593ef_14.png| album background Fire banner bkg.png| menu banner Fire cover 1024.png| cover Fire 892.png|P1 s avatar Fire 933.png|P2 s avatar Postcard fire001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_fire001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_fire002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_fire002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_fire004.png|Postcard 3 postcard_fire004_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY FIRE 1.png|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY FIRE 2.png|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY FIRE 3.png|Background 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots fire jd2019 menu wii.png|''Fire'' in the menu (7th-Gen) fire jd2019 routinemenu wii.png|Routine selection screen (7th-Gen) fire jd2019 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (7th-Gen) Promotional Images Fire teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BjrhJgZlSgx/ JD19 COACH FIRE 2 A3.png|P1 JD19 COACH FIRE A3.png|P2 JD19 COACH FIRE JUMP A3.png Fire promogameplay.jpg|Promo gameplay Behind The Scenes Screenshot 2018-01-12-17-19-29.png|Behind The Scenes (P1) Beta Elements Fire cover online kids.png|Beta Kids Mode cover Fire glow comparison.png|Comparison between the preview and the E3 version (the glow is absent in the latter) Fire beta blue.gif|Beta effect (the coaches turn light blue) Fire beta background.png|Beta background Fire p1 beta ava.png|P1 s Beta avatar Others Fire thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Fire thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Fire characterselectionscreen.png|Character selection screen in background Videos Official Lyric Video LLP feat. Mike Diamondz - Fire (Lyric Video) Teasers Fire - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fire - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Fire - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Fire Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Fabso Ouatéveur Category:Removed from Kids Mode